Break My Braches Pt 2
by Nico-Stelar-FTW
Summary: Nico Akira will have an adventure of his life. Meeting new friends to battling old foes. Also, why is everything going haywire! Nico may never know...


Chapter 1

As I entered Echo Ridge, I could see a new future ahead of me.

"What are we going to do next?" I looked over to the side and saw a group of people talking.

"Christmas is coming up."

"Cool and who is that?" A short boy pointed to me and I started to run.

"I am not going to get into a fight immediatly."

"_I agree, we should not make a big scene_."

"Ksixos, I'm ready to wave change."

"_Lets do it_."

"Nico Akira, Em wave change. On the air!" As soon as I waved changed, two of the five people also wave changed. "Lets get out of here!"

"Hey wait!" I slammed my dragon blaster into the wave road and it shattered preventing them to folow me any more. "We just want to talk." I stared at them on the other side of the broken wave road.

"We are friendly." The girl waved. I just stared at them.

"_Mega and Lyra are here. We got to run now!"_ I glared at them and sprited away. Seconds later I felt something peirce my torsoe and launch me backwards.

"You don't seem very friendly. Mega and Lyra."

"_How does the kid know us?_"

"Ksixos told me. Stay away" I broke the guitar strings and pulsed out.

Chapter 2

"I've looked everywhere for him."

"But how did he break my guitar?" I peered from my hiding place to see the same two people.

"Hes a lot stronger than us, I just wanted to be his friend and welcome him."

"Friend? Why?" They jumped as I came out of my hiding spot.

"Who wouldn't want friends?" I looked at the ground. "Anyways, I'm Sonia Strumm."

"Geo Stelar."

"My name is Nico Akira. Ksixos is my partner."

"Wait, whats Ksixos?"

"_Ksixos is a forgotten FM-ian, legend says he died a long time ago during the war._" I heard a door screech and three more people come out.

"Geo you better come to-"

"Hey Prez, its the new kid." The girl glared at me.

"You better come to school tomorrow too." I nodded and left the gym.

"_This place seems better than the last one._"

"I agree."

A couple hours later

"I can't wait for Christmas!" I heard Geo coming.

"Hey look! Its Nico! Why is he alone?" They ran torwards me. "How come you're sleeping outside?" Somehow a tear escaped but I acted like I didn't feel the tear.

"Nico, you can sleep at my place tonight." I stood up.

"Really?"

"Sure, I hope my mom won't mind." I follow Geo to his house and entered after him.

"Welcome home honey!" Geo's mom was cooking something that smelled great.

"Hey mom, can Nico spend the night for a while?"

"Sure, does he has a blanket and a pillow?" She eyed me down. I pulled out a torn up blanket and wrapped it around myself. "Are you homeless?"

"Yeah."

"Geo go get gim a blanket and a pillow." Geo ran off and his mother gave me a bowl of soup. "My name is Hope Stelar. Just call me Hope." I nodded as I sipped the soup. Several knocks went off and Hope went to check the door. "Hi Pat."

"Hi Ms. Stelar." Pat had green hair which I though that was weird. "Whos that?" Pat pointed at me and I felt out of place.

"I'll leave now."

"Please stay." Geo returned with a big blanket and pillow. "Hi Pat!"

"Hey Geo, I was gonna say see you tomorrow at school."

"Ok you too." Geo layed down the blanket and pillow for me in his room. As soon as I layed down my head, sleep overcame me.

Chapter 3

*Beep Beep Beep!*

"What is that horrible sound?!" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Geo was ready for school.

"You gotta hurry and get ready." I jumped up got dressed, brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag.

"I can't be late on my first day!"

"_Lets go Mega, try to keep up._"

"_You can try to keep up_." Geo and I raced to school. We dove into the classroom and everyone laughed.

"Are we late?"

"Nope, just in time. Geo take your seat please."

"Hey Mr. Shepar, whos the new kid?"

"Class, this is-" *BOOM!* "What in the world?"

"Ksixos lets go."

"_That's what I was thinking._" I ran out of the room and found a wavehole.

"Nico Akira, Em wave change. On the air!" I ran towards a Jammer.

"What are you doing?"

"_Hey lookey here, get him._" Suddenly five more Jammers appear.

"We got this Ksixos." I summon a long sword and charged.

Half and Hour Later

*Huff Huuf* "That was hard. We have you now!" I charged at the Jammer and he parried my swing and I went flying.

"Nico I'm coming!" I saw Geo out of my pereferal vision. I stood up and started charging a shot. In the middle of charging, The Jammer looked at Geo and then I shot.

"Nico wake up!" I woke up and the class president was kneeling by my side. "Geo told me everything."

"Are you like Geo but stronger?"

"Hes obviously stronger! He took on five Jammers at once! Geo could barly take three! Anyways, my name is Zach." The short kid explained. "I learned about EM waves from Geo saving our lives a little while back. The big guy is Bud." Bud waved at me. I sat up but was stopped.

"You shouldn't move, you suffered major injuries."

"Yeah your arm almost disintegrated."

"You should be more carfull." The girl warned me. "Next time you do that, it could be fatal."

"Ok." I stood up and started to walk out of the school.

"Hey wait!" Zach started to chase me. "Atleast let me come with you." I didn't really notice Zach catch up with me and follow me home, or what I should call home. As soon as I entered Hope and Geo greeted me like I just came back from the grave.

"Nico! I'm so glad your back!" Hope ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "Don't you ever do that again!" Hope was crying.

"I won't try to." I smiled.

"Glad you're back. We're gonna hold a party tonight welcoming you home."

"You act like I was asleep for a month." Geo and Hope looked at each other worried. "Wait, was I asleep for a month?"

"Yeah, we tried getting you to a hospital but we couldn't lift you."

"Weird." The entire rest of the day Hope and Geo made sure everything was perfect for the party. "You dont have to do this for me."

"But we want to, you're part of our family." When I heard the word 'family' I almost went into tears. My family abandoned me when I was little, and that was before I met Ksixos. When I was attacked in an allyway by these adults, Ksixos appeared before me and asked me a very important question.

"_Are these people hurting you?_" I had answered yes and Ksixos fought them all. When he was done, he hoverd torwards me and asked me another question. "_May I travel with you?_"

"Yes please." I didn't know what was happening. An alein protected me and treated me like I was his son.

"Nico, are you alright? You're crying."

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I wiped away the tears. "I'm going to go get some sleep."

"Ok." I walked torwards Geos' room because we shared a room.

"Hey Ksixos, I had a flashback from that one night."

"_Whats wrong?_"

"I just wanted to ask, why did you protect and how did you fight the adults?"

"_They wern't humans, they disguised themselves as humans so they could get close to you._" That explained everything up until this point. Everytime I went into the waveworld, there was always more than one jammer waiting for me.

"Why are they coming after me?"

"_Because you're strong._" Sleep overcame me really fast.

Chapter 4

"Hey Nico, wake up." I sat up and yawned. "Get up bed head." I opened my eyes and Geo waskneeling at my side. "The party is almost ready."

"Oh crap! I slept for too long!" I took a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed. "How do I look?"

"Like a brother." Geo smiled and he left the room.

"_I bet you can't get used to being called 'brother'_."

"Not for a while." I came out of the room and the lights flashed on and everyone jumped out of everywhere. The fridge, the cabinets and the couch.

"Suprise!" Everyone I knew was there. I smiled. This was nice. "Welcome home Nico!"

"We threw a party like this when Geo returned from space." Atleast these people like me being here. A tear escaped my eye and people started to worry.

"Did we scare you?"

"No, I feel at home."

"We are all glad you are here." Everyone smiled.

"I'm glad to be here." All night everyone talked to me and gave me refills of Dr. Pepper. "Thanks."

"No problem, I forgot to tell you my name."

"Sonia Strumm, Geo told me. He talks about you alot."

"I do not!" Geos' face was a really bright sade of red. I laughed. It was nice to have many friends. An earthquake feeling shooke the house and 3 Jammers appeared.

"How can you come into the real world?"

"_That_." I turned and a giant ball of Z-waves was there.

"Nico Akira, EM wave change. On the air!" I wave changed and so did Geo and Sonia. I charged at them without thinking while Geo and Sonia got everyone to safety.

"_He's using his sword. Call in backup._" Right when I swung, something hit me hard in the gut and I went flying into Geo and Sonia.

"Sorry." I jumped up and ran back at them.

"We have to help him! Hes not going to last long, I can feel Gemini coming." I heard Geo tell Sonia and when I swung my sword at the last Jammer, something caught my sword and cancled my attack.

"_Gemini. We meet again._"

"_I see that you've chosen a host too._" I kneed Gemini and broke free of his grip.

"Ksixos, whos' Gemini?"

"_An FM-ian warrior, careful Nico he can pack a punch with both of his hosts._"

"He has two hosts?!" I charged at him with my long sword and the other Host came up. "Wait I know you."

_"Hey Geo, I was gonna say see you tomorrow at school."_

"You're Pat." Pat nodded and threw me like I was a ragdoll. Sonia caught me and Geo started to fight them as well.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Sonia and I went to go help Geo with Gemini.

"_Give up Omega-xis and Lyra. Even your new friend is useless._"

"No I'm not!" I managed to hit one of his hosts in the back with my long sword causing both of them to get paralyzed. I raised my sword.

"Nico no!" I swung my sword right where Gemini whould be and an explosion went off. I went flying out of my home torwards the school crashing through the walls. A bunch of staff members crowded me as my vision was going black.

"Are you ok?"

"Lets get him to a hospital."

"Don't touch him!" Sonia and Geo managed to arrive just in time. "If you do, you could get hurt bad!" Geo, Sonia and Bud lifted me up and to his house. Then my vision went black.

Chapter 5

"Ow my back." I woke with a start.

"Stay still." Sonia and Geo was working on a cut that I got from flying into the school. "You got a beating yesterday." I layed back down. I've never felt so useless ever in my life when Gemini said that.

"_Give up Omega-xis and Lyra. Even your new friend is useless._" Am I useless?

"Nico, whats wrong?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Something is wrong, please tell us." I told them how I never felt so useless when Gemini said what he had said. "You're not useless."

"You're kind of my brother so I say that you're not useless and as a friend too." Sonia and Geo smiled. I spotted a lightning bolt coming from the sky.

"Move!" I pushed them out of the way and stood up. The lightning bolt hit me with so much force, that I almost passed out.

"_Lyra, Omega-xis. Go now!_" Ksixos knew what the plan was. "_Gow now before Gemini comes!_" Geo and Sonia jumped up and ran away to a safe distance. The lightning stopped and something hit the earth hard. Next thing I know, something or someone has their hand around my throat.

"Sorry Nico, I have to do it." It was Pat again. I tried kicking Pat but his armor was to strong for me to make a scratch on it. "Nico Akira, you're coming with me."

"Pat no!" Pat and the other host, took me to the wave world and started to drag me.

"Let go!"

"I can't, the FM-ian king wants to see you." As I heard that, I started to struggle even harder. I could feel his grip loosening. All of a sudden Pat threw me far and I knew I was useless at the time because I haven't even started to recover from lest nights fight. I struggled to stand up.

"Stand up." I looked up and the other half of Pat wore black armor and was walking up to me. "I said stand up!" He struck me across the face and I fell down again.

"Pat stop this!" It was Geo and Sonia again.

"I'm always getting saved by them." I whispered to myself.

"Then let us save you." Pat walked up to me while the other host was fighting Geo and Sonia. "Rey, we have to go." Pat grabbed me by the back of my collar and teleported away.

Chapter 6

We stopped in this space station where Pat set me down and went back into his normal form and 'Rey' dissappeared. Pat dragged me into a place I could feel that something bad was going to happen.

"I brought Nico for you."

"_Good let me see him._" Pat tossed me in front of a throne and I could tell it was going to end like this. "_I doubt you did this all in one day._"

"It was kind of two days, I got him today from his home and brought him to you." What ever that was was looking at me. I could feel it so I closed my eyes.

"_Human, what is your name?_"

"He can't talk, he is still recovering from yesterdays battle. But his name is Nico Akira." The FM-ian king lifted me up by my collar.

"_I can see him as a general._"

"_But sir! I have been working for that job for centuries!_" Gemini appeared ready and mad.

"_Pat take him to his home. I will need him later._"

"Yes sir." The next thing I remember, I'm back at earth, in the front of my house.

A couple hours later

"Geo look! There he is!" That was Zachs' voice. "He looks paralyzed."

"Lets get him inside." Zach and Geo carried me inside of my house and set me on my blanket. "What is this stuff?" I could feel Geo poking my arm.

"_Very harmful Z-waves. Only the FM-ian king is surrounded by those._" Omega-xis imformed. "_If a human touches that without any protection, it could be fatal._" Geo and Zach put on latex loves and wiped all of it off and put it in a bucket.

"Ow my head." I sat up and looked around.

"Thank goodness you woke up!" Geo and Zach were telling me how they found me and about this Z-wave stuff.

"Calm down please." Then my stumach growled and all os us laughed.

"Lets go get something to eat." I stood up and realized that I wasn't as weak as before. When we headed for the bus stop Bud, Sonia and the school class President were calling.

"Don't leave without us!" The rest of the group caught up and we took the bus to Time Square.

"So this is Time Square." I looked right and left in awe.

"Come on, lets get something to eat." Sonia tugged on my arm to catch up with the group. We got some food and ate it back at my house.

"This is so good." I took a huge bite.

"Slow down, you're gonna choke." Sonia laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Everyone started to laugh. "I don't get it."

"Hey Luna, explain it to him."

"How fast you eat."

"Oh, sorry." I smiled shyly. Hope walked in and was astonished.

"Hey I'm back-what in the world?" We were eating at the table and started laughing. "Whats so funny?" We started laughing so hard. I even fell backward.

"Its an inside joke mom." Geo was laughing so hard he fell backwards too.

A couple hours later

"Thanks for coming!" I waved goodbye to Luna, Zach, Bud and Sonia.

"My pleasure!" When my friends dissappeared from sight I went back inside.

"Come on Nico, time for bed." I nodded and changed into pajamas and slipped into my blanket and pillow.

Chapter 7

I woke up to Geos' alarm clock and got ready for school.

"Hey Nico, schools cancled for a while."

"How come? Oh now I remember." I dropped my bag and went into the living room and sat down for breakfast.

"You're up early Nico." Hope set a plate of eggs in front of me.

"I know and thank you."

"You're very welcome." Hope smiled. I ate the eggs and headed out the door.

"I'm gonna leave! See you later!"

"Ok." Hope and Geo waved goodbye.

"_I enjoy staying with this family._"

"So do I. I feel like I fit on here." I got an email on my transer for the first time. "Hey its an email from Sonia."

_Hey Nico, meet me at the bus stop ASAP_

_From Your Friend,_

_Sonia Strumm_

I went to the bus stop and there she was.

"Hey Nico."

"Hi, I got your email." Sonia smiled.

"I figured we could become better friends if we spent a little more time together."

"Ok, where to?"

"Time Square." Then a different looking bus pulled up. "Come on." She pulled my into the weird looking bus and we sat down. "This is my personal bus."

"Oh ok." We arrived at Time Square and when I stepped out of the bus first, a bunch of people trampled me. "Uh-oh." I dived out of the way and somehow Sonia got through it too. "WHat in the world?"

"Sorry, I didn't know so many fans were gonna be here. This way." Sonia pulled me into a store. We walked through the store looking at various items. "I like this one." Sonia grabbed a pinkish-redish hoodie and tried it on. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah." Why was she asking me if I liked it? Sonia bought it and asked me to hold it. She also bought a picinic blanket, and a basket. "Why do you need this picnic stuff?"

"We are going on a picnic." She smiled. So thats what she meant by spend some more time together. She also made samwhichs and put them into the basket. "Off to Dream Island!"

A half an hour later

"Here we are." We entered a park. "Follow me." Sonia lead me to a lookout point covered in flowers.

"Wow." This lookout had an incredible view of the sunset.

"I'm ready." I looked behind me and saw the blanket and basket set up. "Are you?" I sat down next to her.

"Yep, I'm hungry." She pulled out a samwhich for me and for her. I took a bite from the samwhich and it was delicious. "This is so good!" I ate fast.

"Thats good." By the time I ate four samwhiches, she ate two.

"I'll save some for you."

"I'm fine." She set her head on my shoulder. "I just want to take a nap. Sonia fell asleep before I could say anything.

"I love living here at Echo Ridge."

"_Hey Nico._" Who was that? That wasn't Ksixos. "_I hope you like snakes._"

"Crap!" I grabbed Sonia and wave changed. Doing so, Sonia wave changed and woke up. "Sorry, someone is attacking us." I ran while holding Sonia in my arms.

"Its fine, just don't drop me!" Snakes were chasing us and I was running as fast as I could.

"Why won't they quit chasing us?!"

"_It's __Ophiucus' doing Nico._"

"Run faster!" Sonia was hugging my neck because she was scared. "I'm scared!" I was angered.

"Sonia keep running."

"You're not fully healed!"

"I don't care. Go get the others." She jumped out of my arms and I slammed my hand into the ground sending the snakes flying.

"_I thought you were going to run forever._" Ophiucus appeared in a giant purple snake form.

"_Get ready! Shes' going to use the snakes again!_" I dodged the first five snakes but the sixth one got me on the leg but I ignored it. I saw my chance and swung my sword into her tail and it got stuck.

"Its stuck!" I yanked on y sword but it wouldn't move. Ophiucus screeched in pain and swatted in pain.

"_How could you?_" I could tell that she was angry again so I uppercut her ans started to punch and kick her in the throat and face. Soon she was on her hands. "_Please stop, its me Luna!_" My fist stopped right in front of her face. "_Trust me, Ophiucus is the FM-ian who I waved changed with._" I put my fist down and I heard Sonia yell at me.

"I have Luna with me here! Its not Luna!" I turned and saw Luna, Geo, Sonia, Zach and Bud running at me. I looked at Ophiucus and it was too late. She pounced on me and bit me in the neck and I could feel the poisen flow into my body.

"_Sorry honey._" She lifted my head up to hers. I couldn't move. "_You're mine._" She controlled the snakes to make a wall to block them. She leaned in for a kiss and then Sonias' guitar strings shot through the wall and into Ophiucus. I heard guitar notes shoot through the strings into Ophiucus. The FM-ian dropped me and she got deleated. The snakes dropped and the group ran to my side.

"Hes been bit!" I couldn't breath, I think its my time. "Hes not breathing!" I saw a white light and I headed for it.

"Not yet." The person at the end of the white light was talking to me. "You can't die yet, you have a big future ahead of you." I felt some air rush into my lungs and I opened my eyes. Sonia was doing CPR on me. She saw my eyes fly open and stopped.

"I can't move."

"Don't you ever beleive an FM-ian again!" She was crying. "You could have died!" Everyone was crying too.

"I won't." Sonia started to hug me hard.

"And it was right after our picnic too!" She started to squeez me. I put my arms around her and pat her on the back.

"Its fine." We got out of the wave world and Sonia carried me to my house.

"What in the world happened?"

"He was bit by a snake while protecting us." Hope moved my head slightly to see the bite.

"Thats a big bite."

"It was a big snake." Hope grabbed the phone and called someone.

"Hey Aaron, I need you to come to my house now. Its an emergancy." Minutes later there was a knock on the door. They set me on the table and answered the door. Someone walked through and saw me.

"Nico?"

"Hes been bit by a very venomus snake, he needs medical attention." The guy walked over to me and saw the bite and reconized it.

"Bit from Ophiucus. Nico this is going to hurt." He inserted two metal pipes into the bite wounds. I started to yell and tried to get up but everyone held me down. "Almost there. What in the world?" He pulled out a fraction of something pink.

"_Thats some of her love._" Lyra informed. "_When she puts that in someone, it has to stay in or he will die. She will come to get him though._" Aaron put the pink fraction back in then removed the pipes. As soon as he did I passed out.

Chapter 8

I woke up to nothing. The house was empty and there was a bunch of gifts to my left side. I sat up.

"Ksixos you still there?"

"_Yeah, ow that hurt alot though._" I put my hand on my neck and there was a bandage on it. I felt something shuffle under a blanket I had on and I lifted it up and it was Sonia clutching my leg.

"She wouldn't move from your side. She was very upset." I looked and saw Aaron. "You should probably wake her up." I shook her.

"Sonia, wake up."

"Huh?" She rubbed her eyes and looked up. "You're awayk!" She hugged me. "I'm so happy. That you're not hurt. Here." She handed me a box. I opened the box and found a pair of green glasses.

"These are cool."

"I got them for you when you were resting." I put them on and they were comfy.

"Thanks." I looked at Aaron. "I'm guessing you got the poisen out of me?"

"Not really poisen. Ophiucus' love fragment."

"Love fragment?"

"Without it, you could die when she put it in you."

"So when she bit me she put her love into me and without it, I could die?"

"Yeah and she could find you with the love."

"Shes stalking me!" I layed back down frightened. "Why does she love me?"

"She reconized your power and fell in love, she can disguise herself as a human now and become friends with you. You need to stay inside just in case." Sonia brought me a bowl of soup. "You need to eat. I sat up again and Sonia fed me the soup.

"Do you want to feed me? I can eat by myself."

"I want to." She fed me spoon after spoon of the tasty soup.

"Nico, I need you to come to my lab."

"Ok." I stood up and started to walk over to Aaron and I fell. "Be careful, the medicene hasn't wore off yet. Sonia can you carry him? Or atleast help him walk?"

"Sure." She scooped me up into her arms. I set my head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

One hour later

A bright light woke me up. I sat up and I was in a metal white box.

"Where am I?" I started to freak out. "Where is everyone?" I started to bang on the walls. "Hey let me out!" A speaker came on.

"Nico, we put you in there for safety until we learn how to remove the fragment and let you live."

"Nico, all of us are here to support you. You can't see us but we can see you."

"I'll be here for you!" Everyone started to speak into the speaker. A loud explosion went off. I looked at the wall and that exploded too sending me flying but something caught me.I looked and it was Ophiucus.

"_Don't worry I'm here._" I leaped out of her arms and tried to run away. Everywhere I looked Jammers blocked everyway out. I tried dashing for a small opening and one Jammer got me by the shirt and threw me back. "_Be careful!_" I scooted away from Ophiucus as she slithered closer.

"Why did you bite me?" She was getting closer every second.

"_I love you, I wasn't able to love until now._" She picked me up softly. "_All I want for you to be safe._" I was scared. A snake was going to kidnap me.

"Let him go!" Aaron rushed into the room. "He doesn't want to go with you!" When she heard that she gripped me harder.

"_I want him to myself!_" She went into the wave world but I couldn't wave change. I gave up struggling and she slithered away with me.

"Wait!" Sonia chased us. Sonia was catching up and I reached torwards her and a Jammer stopped her from going further. My arm dropped and I passed out. No where is safe when an FM-ian is in love with me.

Chapter 9

"_Don't hurt him!_" I woke up and Ophiucus was arguing with every FM-ian I could see.

"_He almost deleated me! He has to pay!_"

"_He deleated my friend!_" I still was in human form but we were in the jungle exhibit in Time Square.

"_Gemini forgive him! He was only scared!_" Every FM-ian there was using their hosts. When did I want this kind of life? I tryed to stand up but everything surrounding me stared at me.

"_Run! He woke up!_" Every FM-ian went crazy except Ophiucus who approached me. I fell abck scooted backwards. In the process, I scraped my knee and elbow bad. There was blood everywhere.

"_Oh no you're hurt._" Every FM-ian there saw me backing up from Ophiucus and bleeding. "_Please let me help._"

"_Finish him!" _I stopped and she wiped away the blood from my elbow and kissed it. She took a scale from her tail and put it obver my elbow, then she licked my arm and it was like glue.

"_Why wont you deleate him?_" The FM-ians were just as confused as I was when she was taking her scales and putting them were I was cut and bleeding.

"_Better?_" I nodded and she hugged me like Sonia did. "_I'm so glad._"

"_I guess hes okay._" The FM-ians started to approach me and poke me.

"Ow." Ophiucus picked me up and put me on her back.

"_I bet you're hungry._" Then my stumach growled and she slithered away to Time Square in the wave world. The FM-ians followed her. I laughed like a little child while riding on her back. She also laughed. She went into a resturant comp space but I was restricted and went flying backwards.

"Ow." I rubbed my head and realized what was happening. "Oh no." The FM-ians surrounded me.

"_I'm back._" Ophiucus came back from the comp space and saw me on the ground. "_Oh no. Here._" She picked me up and licked my face with her snake like tounge. It was slimy but it felt good. She kept doing it and I hugged her. "_See, why do we have to hurt humans when we can be nice to them and they become like this?_" She lifted me up and smiled. She put me on her back and I fell asleep but I could hear everything.

"_I wish I could have a human like me like that one likes you._"

"_I'm jelous of you Ophiucus._" She stopped and woke me up. I yawned and fell off her back but one of the FM-ians caught me. "_Arn't you adorable._" It was another female FM-ian. She set me down and I yawned again. I wish it could stay this way. Living in the wave world with FM-ians. I thought of Sonia and the rest. I started to cry without realizing it.

"_Why is he crying?_" I wiped away the tears and acted like nothing happened then.

"_Megaman is here!_" Ophiucus and the other female FM-ian grabbed me and started to escape. They went into a comp space and I was rejected again.

"_Hes not in his wave form!_" Just like in our battle, Ophiucus made a wall of snakes while she fed me.

"_Come on, you gotta eat._" I could see Ophiucus' eyes fill with tears. I ate everything she got for me and I layed down. The other FM-ian scooped me up when the wall of snakes was blown apart. Geo and Sonia were there.

"I didn't deleat the your friends cause they told me they didn't harm Nico." Sonia walked over to Ophiucus and put her hand over her throat. "Where is he?" I jumped out of the other FM-ians arms and saw what Sonia was doing.

"Sonia?" She saw me and ran over to hug me.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too, but why did you hurt my friends?" Geo gasped.

"They made him and FM-ian!" He swung his sword torwards my new friends then somehow I wave changed and caught his sword.

"Why did you hurt my friends?" I broke his sword and sent him flying. I drew my sword but Ophiucus stopped me.

"_They didn't Nico! Please stop!_" I looked up and saw the FM-ians smiling and waving. Geo stood up and hit me across the face. One of the FM-ians caught me and I went back in to fight Geo. We fought for hours and then Geo fell.

"Nico why?" Sonia ran over to Geo. I fell backward out of energy and we all went out of the wave world inside of my house.

"What in the world?"

Chapter 10

Sonia had to explain everything to Hope. Hope was scared of me. I layed there blood coming out of the corner of my mouth. Ophiucus tried attending to me but Hope wouldn't let her.

"I will not have a snake take care of my son." Hope grabbed me, Geo and Sonia and ran into Geos' room and locked it.

"_Please unlock it, I just want to help Nico._" I stood up and unlocked it and Ophiucus slithered inside, picked me and started to lick me with ehr snake like tounge again. Hope saw me laughing.

"Mom, she kidnaped him. We must stop her. She is not human." Then Ophiucus transformed into a human still licking me.

"Better?" Ophiucus smiled. "Call me Hayley." Hope passed out and every FM-ian changed into a human.

"I like being with humans and being one."

"Same here." The other female FM-ian walked up to me.

"I will be called Asami." I smiled and then I threw up.

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't feel very good."

"He was in the wave world for too long." Sonia walked over to me, and lead me to my bed. "He needs to sleep and you need to hide. Hayley and Asami transformed into small pets and crawled onto my bed. Hayley coiled up my arm and Asami cuddled on my stumach.

Eight hours later

Hope was wandering the house looking for FM-ians.

"I know they are here somewhere." I sat up and Hayley slithered up to my shoulder. I didn't notice until I got outside. They transformed back and they stood there in front of me.

"Good morning."

"Hi." I waved. "Are you sisters?" Asami explained to me how they were sisters but FM-ian regulations don't allow families until they are off of the planet.

"So basicly yes." Hayley grabbed my arm. "Can we eat?"

"Mom should be cooking, I'll go ask her." I asked Hope if I could have three plates of food and she allowed me to take it outside. "Here." I gave the plates to Hayley and Asami. They ate it so fast I couldn't even see them move.

"Thats good."

"Yeah its called eggs." They both smiled. "You can have the rest of mine, I'm not very hungry."

"I'm going to protect you because I love you, now eat." She sat closer to me and fed me. When the plate was all gone Hayley smiled. "Thats better." I grabbed the plates and took them inside.

"Hey mom, can I hang out with Haylay and Asami today?"

"Sure." I went back outside and told them we could hang out all day.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Time Square!" Hayley and Asami exclaimed.

"Ok." We walked over to the bus stop and another guy pushed me to the ground.

"These girls are too good looking for you." Hayley and Asami tried to help me up but the guys grabbed them by the arms. "You're gonna come with us." I picked up and sign that was already fallen and I hit one of the guys and he fell. His friends approached me but I also hit them topside the head with the sign. Hayley and Asami hid behind me when the guys stood up. "You got alot of guts." They approached me and picked me up by the collar.

"Run." Hayley and Asami ran away. I kicked one of them in the gut and he dropped me. I never fought in the real world. I ran to a wavehole and the guys grabbed onto me.

"Nico Akira. EM wave change. On the air!" I wave changed and as soon as we landed on the wave road, the buys freaked out.

"Where are we?"

"The wave world. You don't want to mess with me." The guys scooted back and I drew my sword.

"Ok! We are sorry! Don't hurt us!"

"Swear that you won't bother me and my friends ever again."

"We swear!" All three cried. I took them back to the real world and they ran away.

"Nico!" Hayley and Asami brought Sonia.

"What happened?" Sonia ran up to me. "Did they hurt you?"

"No I scared them away." Sonia smiled.

"Where ae you off to?"

"Time Square. Hayley and Asami wanted to go shopping."

"Can I come?"

"Sure." Hayley was being super nice. "That'll be fun." We got on the bus and sat down. Hayley started to argue with Sonia how we would sit. So I sat in between them. We talked the entire ride and joked around. Hayley was over protective when Sonia playfuly punched me so I would have to explain it to her. When we reached Time Square, Hayley pulled my off the bus.

"Come on, lets go shopping!" Hayley and Asami tugged me to a female shop. Hayley and Asami looked around while Sonia sat down with me.

"I'm surprised that they have changed."

"I am too."

"Can you buy this?" Hayley held up a purple hoodie that looked like Sonias'

"Sure, how much is it?"

"About $15."

"Can I have this?" Asami held up a voodo doll.

"How much is it?"

"$0.50."

"Ok. Sonia want something?"

"Sure." Sonia looked around and she found something. "How about this? It's about $12."

"Sure." We walked up to the casheir and she noticed Sonia.

"Oh my gosh, it's Sonia Strumm!"

"Fan?"

"Oh my gosh! Yes I am! I'll give you and 90% discount."

"I'm fine. My friend is paying for it." The casheir looked at me with hatred.

"That will be $30."

"But all of this is $27.50."

"It shows $30 on here."

"Ok." I sighed. I paid for everything and left.

"She was rude." Sonia whispered to me but apparently the casheir heard her and tried catching up to us. We got on the bus and the casheir was banging on the bus door. The bus driver opened the door and the casheir walked up to me. She stared at me in the eyes.

"Here." She gave me a box. She left the bus and we rode on back to Echo Ridge.

"Whats in the box?"

"I dont know." When we got back to my house I opened the box and a brand new pair of shoes was in it with a note.

_Be nice to Sonia and here_

_a new pair of shoes _

"What does the note say?"

"Just saying sorry and giving me a new pair of shoes." I tried them on and they felt really good. We went to Vista Point at night to look at the stars. While up there Hayley randomly started licking my face.

"Hey stop that!" Sonia got mad. "Nico, shes tasting you!"

"I am not!" The two started to bicker and I laughed. Asami was coloring her voodo doll trying to get all of the features perfect. We were up there preety late. I headed home alone because Hayley and Asami had a place to sleep and Sonia had to go back to her house. When I got close to my house, I got attacked by something big and like a bird. It lifted into the sky and I started to yell.

"Help!" Hayley saw me and started to run after me. Asami ran after Hayley.

"Nico! Just stay still!" Hayley transformed into Ophiucus. Ophuicus was faster than in her human form. The bird thing dropped me in the lake. I can't swim.

"I can't-" I went under and I think Asami went under too and pulled me up to the surface. The same bird thing went into the bit wound from Ophiucus and took out the fragment. I collapsed and the bird dropped it.

"Nico!" Asami ran to my side. Ophiucus stayed where she was.

"Move sister. I'm gonna end this." I couldn't move. I adapted to having the fragment in my neck.

"Are you going to kill him after what hes done for us?" Asami was crying. She had me in her lap. She transformed into her FM-ian form. She looked like a serpent.

"Hydra I said move!"

"He protected you! He loved you!" I could see white. "Hes going to die!" Ophuicus hesitated and looked at the fragment. She swiped me away from Hydra and bit into my neck again. I screamed in pain. She swallowed the other fragment but put in a new one.

"I'm so sorry." They were back in their human forms. "I didn't know what overcame me."

Chapter 11

I woke up to my transer ringing. It was another email from Sonia.

_Hey meet me at the one place_

_we had our picnic_

_Sonia Strumm_

I got up and got ready for going outside. I went to Dream Island.

"Sorry passengers but our bus broke down."

"I can fix it." I opened up the engine and smoke came exploding out of it.

"_Put me near the engine._" I put my transer near the broken part and it was repaired. I got back on the bus.

"Fixed it." I sat back down and he continued. It took forever to reach Dream Island.

20 minutes later

"Finally." I streched as I jumped off the bus. I headed to the park and went past it. Sonia was sitting there with the hoodie I bought her on. "Hi Sonia." She turned around and jumped up.

"Hey I need to talk to you."I jogged over to her and sat down next to her.

"Whats up?" She sat down.

"I kinda like you." She suddenly out of nowhere grabbed me and kissed me and I fell backwards. She smiled as she backed up. "Sorry."

"Its fine, I'm just surprised." Sonia laughed and hugged me.

"Look at the sunset." Sonia again set her head on my shoulder. I looked around just in case we get attacked again. "Don't worry, this time Lyra will alert us if an FM-ian comes near."

Meanwhile

"Gemini no!" The FM-ian got deleated.

"All of you are useless." Rey laughed. Rey was deleating FM-ians left and right.

"Rey can you slow down?" Pat stood back as his other half deleated all of the FM-ians.

"They betrayed us, no." Rey deleated the last FM-ian. "We're missing two."

Back at Nico

"I'll see you later!" I waved goodbye to Sonia and headed home. When I entered the house, Hope and hayley were argueing.

"I have to protect him every second!"

"Not in my house snake!" They heard the door open and acted like nothing happened. "Welcome home Nico."

"Hi Nico. Asami wanted to see you. Shes' in your room." I walked in my room and Asami was sitting on my blanket.

"Whats up?" She showed me the voodo doll I bought for her. "That looks cool."

"I made it look like you."

"Thats awesome."

"Let me show you what it does." She bent the arm and my arm bent. She kept playing with the doll and I was moving without my permission.

"Thats cool." She pulled out a hair from inside the doll.

"This is what makes it work."

"A hair?"

"Your hair." She put the hair back in. " I also have a question."

"Whats up?"

"Do you love me and my sister?" That was a hard question.

"Of course, you guys saved my life and I would do anything for you both." Just as I said that Hayley walked into my room.

"Really?" Hayley was hugging my arm.

"Yep." Asami ran up and tackled me. "Ow." I hit my head on the wall.

"I love you too." Right then and there, she kissed me.

"Hey!" Hayley also kissed me. "You can't have him to yourself! I have to protect him." She crossed her arms. "Uh Nico?" My eyes were closed from being kissed too much. "Nico!"

Chapter 12

I woke up to Asami and Hayley freaking out.

"What do we do?"

"I have no clue!"

"Do about what?" They looked down at me and hugged me. "I can't breath." They let go.

"I was scared."

"Sorry." I smiled.

"I forgive you." I sat up and got an email.

_Hey Nico, can you please come to my concert?_

_It would make me happy if you could_

_Love Sonia Strumm_

"Sonias' concert is today. I gotta get ready!" I jumped up and got dressed in different cloths, brushed my teeth and ran out the door. I ran to Vista Point where Sonia had her equipment ready and tons of fans were yelling. She spotted me and waved to me and I waved back. Sonia invited me up to the stage and I shook my head no. She ran to me and pulled me closer to the stage.

"Come on."

"Sorry, stage fright." All of Sonias' fan were starstruck when they saw her grab me.

"I'll stay right here then."

"But then they couldn't see you."

"Fine." She hugged me real fast and everyone looked at me in wonder when she ran up to the stage. She started to sing and it was the best thing I have ever heard. It was a short song but it was good.

"Are you two dating?" one of Sonias' fans whispered to me.

"No why?"

"Just wondering." Sonia ended singing and jumped into my arms.

"Did you like it?"

"Are you two dating?" Fans were throwing the same question at us.

"Do you want to?" Sonia whispered. I nodded and she announced. "Yep." She was smiling. Fans started to cause an uproar. I started to run and Sonia was laughing. Fans were chasing me.

"This isn't fun at all!" I was running out of breath. I ran into my house and locked the door.

"Whats wrong Nico?" Hayley and Asami were wearing Hopes' pajamas.

"Sonias' fans." I gasped for air. Sonia hugged me.

"You ran fast though." Hayley got angry.

"Who do you think you are?" She pulled on my arm. Sonia was pulling on my other arm.

"His girlfriend!" Hayley let go and I went flying.

"Nico! Let me go out with you!" Hayley had tears in her eyes.

"Sure." Hayley smiled and she tackled me. "I don't want anyone sad."

"Me too?" Asami stood there blushing.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Nico, I understand why you want to make everyone happy." Sonia smiled. "Its sweet of you." I smiled. It was nice having everyone happy.

"So none of you are mad?"

"Nope."

"Not at all."

"Same here." I stood up and walked into my room. Right where my blanket used to be, there was a small bed. I fell onto my bed and passed out.

Chapter 13

I fell off my bed waking my self up.

"That must have been a dream." I heard Sonia talking on the other side of the door.

"Ms. Stelar, I have to tell you something."

"Whats wrong Sonia?"

"Its about Nico. I'm kind of dating him."

"Thats great!"

"I thought you would get mad."

"I wouldn't, he talks about you all the time." I layed back down to get some extra sleep. I heard my door open and I acted to be alseep. Someone layed down next to me on my bed and put their arms around me. They also fell asleep. This was awkward because I couldn't get out of bed to go to the bathroom. I guess I have to wait.

3 Hours later

"What are you doing here snake?"

"I came to see Nico." Yelling woke me up but I stayed where I was.

"Hes been asleep all day."

"Ok, tell him to come meet me when he wakes up." The door opened and closed. I could hear Sonia next to me.

"Are you up yet?" I turned around and there she was hugging me like that person earlier.

"Kind of." I sat up and streched. I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When I came out, Sonia was waiting for me.

"Lets go."

"Where?"

"Our first date."

"Ok." I put on a green hoodie and follow Sonia.

"Morning Nico."

"Good morning mom."

"Have a good day!" I waved bye to my mom when I walked out of the house.

"Where to?"

"I figured we could take a walk."

"Ok." I followed Sonia to the bus stop and got on a bus to Time Square.

"Hey Nico."

"Whats up?"

"I got you a present for buying me a gift from that one day." She pulled out a box and handed it to me.

"Thanks. You know you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to pay my debt." I opened the box and there was a pair of orange and black glasses.

"How expensive were these?"

"About $50."

"I can't accept this. Sorry."

"Please, I spent it for you." I gave it alot of thought.

"Ok I'll keep them." I put them on my head and Sonia smiled. The bus suddenly flipped over and kept rolling down the road. I grabbed Sonia and pulled her into me and protected her from the glass and pain. When the bus stopped, we were in the middle of the road.

"Nico?" Sonia started to cry.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" Sonia was at my side and I sat up. The glass cut me bad but I ignored it.

"Yes."

"_Look what we have here._" I saw an FM-ian standing on the wrecked bus staring at me. "_This will be fun._" The FM-ian grabbed me and went into the wave world and I wave changed just in time.

"Who are you?"

"_The one and only Aquila._"

"_Nico carfull, shes' an eagle._"

"Ok." I drew my sword and got in a repost stance.

"_Now this is better than that one blue fellow._"

"How could you?!" I charged out of anger and swung my sword at her and barly missed. "That was my brother!" I was going all out. Aquila kept doging at the last second.

"_Nico calm down!_" I heard Lyra yell. That meant Sonia was coming too. I kept swinging until I struck her wing. She roared in pain and fell. I was swinging and she rolled under me and tripped me.

"I'll kill you!" I charged a shot and I heard Sonia yell.

"Nico no!" I pulled Aquila to me and shot. A blinding light appeared and I knew I went flying.

5 minutes later

"Ow." I sat up and Aquila was standing there with Sonia in her arms.

"_Wouldn't want her to get hurt would ya?_" Jammers jumped down from nowhere. "_Don't move._"

"Nico, she going to kill you!" Sonia was struggling to get out of her grip. "I'll be fine! Just deleate her!"

"I can't let you get hurt." One of the Jammers picked me up and the others started to slug me over and over again in the stumach. Then I heard scales on the wave road. "Ophuicus?" I looked to me left and there she was.

"_I'm coming, just hold on a bit longer!_" A Jammer hit me so hard I coughed up blood on the wave road and Ophuicus paused.

"I got this." I looked up at Aquila. "Let her go, and I will let you deleate me."

"Nico no!" Sonia started screaming. Aquila threw Sonia at Ophuicus.

"I lied." I stabbed one of the Jammers and hit the other Jammers with the body. I limped over to Aquila. I could hear Sonia and Ophuicus crying. I used my good arm and started to swing my long sword. I managed to get her other wing and her left leg. She was kneeling and I put my sword on her neck.

"_That was fun while it lasted._" I saw a tear excape from Aquilas' eye. I put my sword away and kneeled down.

"I have a question. Did you hurt Geo?"

"_No, I wanted this to be a whole lot better._" I patted Aquilas' head.

"I won't deleate you." I smiled and Aquila looked at me. She stood up and hugged me.

"_Why?_"

"I'm not that mean." Then I collapsed. I could see my blood coming out of me and onto the wave road.

"Nico!" Ophuicus and Sonia ran to me. I could feel wings pick me up.

"I told you I could handle it." I weakly laughed.

"You're an idiot. You're my idiot." She held my hand. Ophuicus started to lick my wounds and putting scales there. Aquila just held me in her wings looking into my eyes. My vision went black.

Chapter 14

My eyes shot open and I was in my bed with one girl I didn't reconize at my left, Hayley, Hydra and Sonia to my right.

"What happened?" I put my hand to y head as I sat up.

"We carried you here." The girl was holding my hand but I didn't realize it.

"I brought you breakfast." Geo walked into the room and sat a tray in front of me. "Hey sorry I wasn't there when you fought all of these FM-ians."

"Its fine. Ow my head."

"You did hit it pretty hard." Sonia put an icepack on my head. "Now don't ever do that again."

"Do what?"

"Say that you will let them deleate you."

"It was a trick."

"I don't care! Just promise me that you won't do it anymore!"

"I promise." I took small bites from the pancakes that Geo brought me.

"Tomorrow school starts again."

"Cool."

"And I'm transfering there too." Sonia gave me a glass of milk. I ate in silence.

"Whats wrong?"

"I was thinking about how I could protect you all."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to. I want you all to be safe."

"Thats very kind of you." Hyrda walked up. "Hurry up, we all have a gift for you." I ate a little faster. After I finished, the girl I didn't reconize helped me out of my bed.

"This way." She let go of me and I started to walk to the door but I fell.

"I'm fine." I stood back up and leaned on the door. It opened and Hope was holding a cake.

"Morning Nico." Hope was smiling and Aaron was behind her.

"Nice job fightning the FM-ian." Aaron walked up to me and helped me to the table.

"Oh Nico, this is Skylar, the FM-ian you fought yesterday." Skylar shook my hand. Hope set the cake down in front of me and put in alot of candles.

"Happy Birthday!"

"How did you find out my birthday?"

"While you were asleep, we went through police files to find out your birthday date, and it happened to be today."

"Thanks." They sang 'Happy Birthday' to me and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Hes crying?"

"Sorry, I've never had a birthday with other people."

"I'm glad you're happy." They cut the cake into peices so everyone got one but I got two. We all ate the cake and told stories.

Several hours later

"Goodnight Hope." Aaron left my house and closed the door.

"Nico did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Sonia helped me stand up and go to my bed.

"I'm glad you had fun." I layed down in my bed and pulled the blankets up to m neck. Sonia kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight."

Chapter 15

I sat up when Geos' alarm clock went off. I took a shower, got dressed and brushed my teeth. By the time I got out of the bathroom, Geo had my bag.

"Here." Geo passed my bag to me. "Lets go, we are going to be late." We ran out of the house and to the school. When we reached the classroom, Mr. Shepar was telling a story.

"Nico and Geo, you're late."

"Sorry it was my fault." I bowed. "I take full responsibility."

"Ok Nico, now go take your seat." I sat in the very back corner to the left. "Everyone, we have five new students."

"Five?" Zach exclaimed. Sonia, Hayley, Asami, Skylar and Hydra entered the room. They were actually serious.

"This is Sonia Strumm." Sonia bowed and took a seat to my right. "This is Hayley." Hayley bowed and took a seat in front of me. Asami, Hydra and Skylar did the same thing and sat next to me. Mr. Shepar taught us about the wave road. "There are wave roads everywhere. Even above you." Everyone but my group looked up. "Nico, you seem like you know alot about them."

"I do." I explained how our electronics have comp spaces and inside them there are these little things that controll them. They use the wave roads to travel.

"Thats exactly how wave roads work." Mr. Shepar told everyone else that if something doesn't work, something is wrong with the things inside the comp space and they are trying to fix it. "Thats it for today class." The bell rang and everyone shot up out of their desks. I grabbed my bag and someone tugged on my arm.

"I need to talk with you." Skylar pulled me off the side.

"Whats up?" Skylar randomly hugged me.

"I want to thank you for not deleating me." Her face was really close to mine.

"Are you feeling alright?" Skylar was blushing alot.

"Yeah."

"Hey I gotta drop my bag at my house. Then we can hang out."

"Ok." I walked out of the classroom and my friends saw me and ran up.

"Hey nico, you free tonight?"

"I actually made plans. Sorry."

"Its fine." I ran to my house and threw my bag on my bed. When I exited my house Skylar was wating there. "Come on lets go." Skylar followed me to the bus stop and we got on the bus to go to Time Square. I told Skylar some jokes I heard from my travels and she giggled at them. We got off the bus to Time Square.

"Can I get something?"

"Thats why we are here." I brought her to the store that Sonia brought me to. Skylar looked at everything and got excited.

"This is cool! So is this!" Everyone kept looking at Skylar. Skylar held up a shirt that said.

_I'm with my best friend_

"Can I get this?"

"Sure." I paid for the shirt and Skylar put it on.

"I like it alot."

"Thats good." We got some food and sat at a table. I could hear Lyra whisper:

"_I think hes cheating on you._"

"Lyra, shut your FM-ian face." I turned around and saw the bushes move. "Are you spying on me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to know what you were doing."

"You could have asked." Skylar kept taking small bites out of her samwhich.

"Sorry." I tussled Sonias' hair.

"I forgive you." She smiled and jumped away. I turned back around and Skylar was close to my face again. She was crawled on the table.

"D-do you-" Skylar was studdering.

"Do I what?" I could tell that Sky;ar was really nervous.

"Do you love me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like love love?"

"Yeah, you could habe deleated me but chose not to. How could I not love you?" I tussled her hair and Skylar tackled me. We were on the ground and everyone looked. She was over me and she kissed me. Skylars eyes were even closed.

"Aw, young love." An adult couple whispered. Skylar broke the kiss and smiled.

"I could say the same thing to you." She got off me and held her hand out. "Come on, its getting late." I took her hand and she helped me up. We picked up our trash and went home. I got home and fell onto my bed.

"Too many girls love me." I whispered and sighed. Sleep overcame me moments later.

Chapter 16

I woke up.

"Its a weekend." I layed on my bed looking at the ceiling. "I'm so tired." I heared my door open.

"Nico, some girl named Skylar is here for you." I got up and walked to the door in my pajamas.

"Whats up?" I yawned.

"Can we hang out today?"

"Yeah, just let me get ready." I yawned and did my everyday procedures. Skylar took me by the hand and lead me to Vista Point. When we got there, all my friends were there.

"Hi everyone."

"Hi Nico." Ophuicus, Hydra, Asami and Skylar circled around me.

"Nico, we have to talk."

"Whats up?"

"We all can't have you. You have to pick someone." Sonia also walked into the circle.

"I agree, its too confusing."

"Who are you going to pick?" I looked at Geo for help.

"This ones all you."

"Uh, um." All of my friends had worried looks on their faces.

"We all understand who you pick." Hayley walked up to me and licked me again with her snake tounge.

"I will still love you if you even don't pick me." I felt guilty just then. Hayley took care of me when I was sick. She even saved me from FM-ians. Pretty much everyone did that except Skylar.

"I don't know. I can't pick one. I need some space." I walked over to a wavehole and wavechanged. "Nico Akira. EM wave change. On the air!" As soon as I got into the wave world, Ksixos started talking to me.

"_You love them all don't you?_"

"Yes I do." I looked down at them from the wave road. All of them holding something I bought them. "I can pick one girl to love. I just can't."

"_I understand how you feel._" I ran across the wave road and I ran into some Jammers.

"_Quite a show there Spectrum_."

"Crap." There were about 8 Jammers. I drew my sword and reposted.

"_We have a fighter._" All of the Jammers fused into one giant one. It was like 20 stories high.

"Ksixos, what kind of Jammer os this?"

"_No clue._" I swung my sword at the Jammers leg and all it did was deflect off. I kept swinging constanstly hoping to break their armor. The Jammer picked me up and started to squeeze me.

"_This was too easy._"

"I give up." I whispered. I looked at my friends. "I'm sorry." I woke up in a giant room filled with white.

_"You can't give up yet."_

_ "Nico, these are AM-ians." _Three giant shadows appeared. One in a form of a wolf. One is a form of a king kobra and one in the form of a griffon.

_"The FM-ian girls love you too much. You can't give up."_

_ "We will lend you our powers."_

_ "Use them wisly."_ I woke up in the Jammers arms again.

"I can't give up! Never again!" A bright flash came from my body that even my friends in the real world could see. It dissappeared and I had a mix of a wolf, griffon and a king kobra mixed in me and the armor was like I've never seen it before. I looked at my friends and they stared at me in horrer. "I will protect you." I turned back to the Jammer and I used Ksixos' head to bite through his leg. The Jammer reached for me but I was too fast. I threw some venom at him and it dissolved his armor. I used my wings and flew up, grabbed the Jammer. When I couldn't see the wave road anymore, I dropped it. The Jammer was deleated as soon as it hit the road. I landed and pulsed out.

"Nico, what happened to you?" The FM-ians backed away from me.

"I got a new power and I learned something." I walked up to them and said: "I can't pick one. I love you all too much."

"I like your new kobra power." Hayley walked up to me. "We are more alike now." The other FM-ians told me they have only seen that power from AM-ians.

"Hayley."

"Yes Nico?" I put my fingers into the bite holes in my neck.

"Nico don't!"

"I can live without it. I can prove it." I yanked it out of me and Hayley stayed the same.

"What? Why am I not attacking you?"

"Our friendship is why."

Chapter 17

I woke up and jumped out of bed. When I did, Hayley was standing next to me.

"What the?" She started to lick me again and I sat down. "It feels so good." I sighed and Hope came in.

"Nico! Stay away from that snake!" Hope grabbed me.

"It feels good though."

"It won't when she bites you!"

"Thats how we met." Hope hesitated.

"Fine." She left the room. Hayley tugged me back to the bed and started to lick me again.

"It feels so good." Hayley put her hands on my head started to lick my cheek. She stopped.

"I'm glad you like it." Then she started again. She kept licking me for hours.

"Nothing really happened today."

"True." I layed down on my bed and Hayley layed down next to me and started to comb my hair with her fingers. Within moments, sleep seized me.

Chapter 18

I woke up and Hayley was still combing my hair.

"Good morning."

"Morning." I got en email on my transer.

_Hey Nico, please come to Vista Point_

I got up and got ready to go to Vista Point.

"Where are you going?"

"I got an email from someone that said to go to Vitsa Point. I'll be back soon." I ran outside and up to Vista Point. I saw Asami waiting. "Hi Asami."

"Hey Nico." Asami walked up to me and stared at me in the eyes.

"Whats up?"

"I've been thinking about a question. Why do you let Ophuicus lick you?"

"It feels good I guess." Then Asami started to lick me. It felt the same.

"I can tell you like that." She kept doing that and I realized that it was late.

"I gotta go, mom will get mad if I'm not home."

"Ok, just one more question."

"Whats up?"

"Why do you let Hayley lick you?"

"I don't know when she does, it feels too good to move. Bye."

"Bye." Asami waved goodbye. When I got inside, the lights were off and it was silent.

"This is too quiet." I walked into my home looking around. "Mom? Geo?"

"_Looks like you are finally home._" I saw Cetus. "_I came back for revenge from five years ago._"

"Fine. But tell me where Geo and Hope is located."

"_Time Square._" I waved changed and I saw Cetus in his sea monster form.

"Looks like the FM-ian king is making more FM-ians. I can see it in your eyes." Cetus summoned a wave torwards me. "Ksixos!"

"_Right._" I fired a charged shot into the wave and the next thing I saw was Cetus jumping torwards me with a rock and he hit me square in the face.

Chapter 19

"Ow." I sat up and I was in my house. "Geo?" I ran to our room and he was in his bed sleeping. "Mom?" I saw Hope in her bed sleeping as well. "Phew." A drop of blood came from my forehead and Hayley burst through the door quietly.

"Nico, what happened?"

"I battled Cetus, and he won." I put my hand to my forehead to stop the bleeding. "But I'm fine." Hayley walked up to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"No you are not fine, lets find Sonia." She tugged me out of my house and closed the door. "Let me see your transer." I held my arm out and she sent an email to Sonia. "We have to go to Vista Point. When we were wlmost there I collapsed. Hayley picked me up and carried me up the stairs and set me on the bench. I heard someones feet running torwards me.

"What happened?"

"He battled Cetus."

"Nico, I need you to come with me." She had a worried face.

"Why whats wrong?"

"He poisened you." I stood up and prepaired to follow Sonia. She emailed someone on her transer and a bus pulled up.

"Who did you email?"

"I'll tell you later." She pulled me onto the bus with Hayley. The bus driver looked at Sonia and she nodded. The driver drove like a crazy man. Before I knew it, we were at her house. "Come on." She lifted me out of the bus. When she did, I realized I was paralyzed. A docter ran up to me and Sonia, grabbed me and ran to a small room. They set me on a table. I saw some sharp tools, I tried moving away but they held me down.

"Don't touch that." They put one of the tools up to my transer. "You'll deleate Ksixos!"

"Nico, calm down. They are taking him out to save him before they clear out your transer."

"Why?"

"Thats where he put the poisen."

"He knew that Ksixos lived in there so he tried killing him." They put a container with Ksixos on a table next to me. Sonia grabbed my right hand.

"It'll be ok." Then they put one of the tools to my transer and started shocking it. I yelled in pain and tried to get away. "Nico, it'll be ok. It'll be ok." Sonia was crying and squeezed my hand harder. She kept repeating the same thing over and over again. Minutes later they stopped and put Ksixos back in my transer. I stood up and a docter tried to stop me.

"You need to rest, the grugs haven't wore off yet."

"You drugged me?!" I pushed the docter out of the way and ran home. When I got home, Geo and Hope were up and playing cards.

"Welcome home."

"Good to be home." I smiled and went to bed.

Chapter 21

I woke up, got dressed and went outside. I wave changed to go to Vista Point unoticed.

"_Nico, what happened?_"

"Cetus beat us." When I reached Vista Point, I sat at the edge of the wave road and looked into the sky. "Its not going to happen again." I sensed danger and jumped up. An explosion went off under me and I saw a Jammer. It grinned at me. I stood there staring at it. The atmosphere felt like a cowboy stand off. When the Jammer moved a centimeter, I sliced it in half. I heard some sarcastic clapping.

"_Congragulations, you managed to beat my gaurdian._" I turned and it was Cetus. "_And what was that about you not losing to me again?_" Cetus shot another wave at me and I rolled out of the wave as expected, Cetus was behind the wave with a rock. I shot him in the side and he fell. I summoned my long sword and charged at him. When I swung my sword down, Cetus shot a laser at my right arm and when the beam dissapeared, so was my arm. I yelled in pain as blood went everywhere. "_You're a wave, how are you bleeding?_" Blood spurted out of my arm and I heard Sonia coming up. I dropped to my knees. Was this the end for me?


End file.
